Daughter of the Light
by Scarlett Shay Malfoy
Summary: Twenty years after Jake led the Na'vi clans to victory against the Sky People, his eldest daughter tries to find her way in life as the militant feminist of the Omatikaya.


_Author's Note: Feel free to review, no pressure. As for the name Aglaia, the first "a" is silent and you pronounce her best friend's name as Utaka. Those of you who have looked up the Na'Vi language on Wikipedia know this. Thanks and keep reading!_

Chapter 1: Brilliance

I was born one sunny day on the moon of Pandora. But then again, everyday here is sunny. My name is, Aglaia, meaning brilliance. My father, the chief, is Jakesully and my mother is Neytiri.

As you might think, I'm not like the other girls of my kind. The girls my age are only interested in settling down and building families. As if we didn't need more of us here. Even my best friend wants a husband rather than an _Ikran_ of her own. Mother was the last real fighter. A one woman warrior of her time as Father would call her.

And I want to be just like that.

Now, I just need to convince the boys to let me in on the training.

I sit near the trunk of our current home, the Tree of Souls, take my braid, attach it to one of the hanging limbs, and pray. This is something I do everyday to ensure Eywa that I am strong enough like my mother and father were. Strong enough to make a difference in The People.

I detach it from the limb and walk towards the outer edge of the clearing when I see Ajay sitting in one of the darker areas. Funny how his name means little fire but he's the biggest boy, muscle-wise, in our age group. But the fire part of his name is quite appropriate. He's definitely a fiery one.

"Ah, Brilliance," he says. "You know, if you want to be a warrior like us, then you really must learn to walk quietly." He turns his head so he's only seeing me slightly. He's always one for trying to shoot down my dreams.

"Well, Little Fire, you surely are one to talk. I could hear you plodding through the forest from a league away." Our banter was normal, almost an everyday ritual. It was definitely an odd day when we didn't make fun of each other.

He detached his braid from the ground and turned his entire body towards me. He leaned in closely, so close I thought our lips might meet for a split second. "Then maybe we both have something to improve on." His voice was as light as the spirits, his breath as sweet as nectar. Though not wanting to lose my composure, I reply with a simple, "Maybe so."

I'm the first to turn away, leaving to retrieve my bow and arrows so that I may go work on my stalking (though, I have to admit, I am pretty good at it).

Ajay runs after me. "Mind if I tag along? Like you said, I could, possibly work on my stalking skills."

"Only if you stay out of the way and don't scare me like you did last time." I remember the last time we practiced together. He kept on climbing up trees and acting like one of those snipers Father would always talk about.

"I agree to stay out of the way, but I can't make any promises on scaring you." He grins widely as he takes his bow and arrow and aims for me. "It is quite fun."

I gently push the arrowhead down with my fingertips and his arms give in to the light movement. I lean in just as he did before, to where our lips are almost touching. "You know what I think is quite fun?"

I could sense his nervousness as I leaned closer. "What?" he said, a little too out of breath for the manly man he claims to be.

"This." As I say it, I run in the opposite direction, leaving him thinking that we were about to kiss but only to disappear right before his clueless eyes. He realizes that I have teased him uncontrollably _again_ and quickly chases after me just like every other time.

And I will inevitably do it again tomorrow and he knows it. He will prepare himself to withstand my trick, just like every other day. And he will inevitably fail miserably.

And I never get bored of it.

"Falls for it every time," I say to myself as I walk to my living area where my best friend Utxakxa sits.

"Who?" she asks, looking up from her domestic studies, and wincing when she sees what kind of shape I'm in.

I spent the entire day in the forest, which means I am now currently covered in sweat, dirt, debris, some of my hair beads are missing, and I have scratches covering my arms, legs, body, and face. The day was filled with running through the forests, navigating over tricky branches, sneak attacks, and strength training. And anything else that we would need to do in order to become warriors for our clan.

"Who else, Utxakxa?" When she continues to stare at me, I finally fill her in on the details she already knows. She could be so clueless sometimes. "Ajay." Recognition lights up her face. "We were"

"Let me guess. You guys trained all day for your warrior test where you finally get to become warriors and your body is all mangled from training all day." She looks up at me as if to say, "Did I miss anything?"

"Yes, that is exactly right," I replies.

She sighs heavily and says, "When are you going to realize that you are in love with him just as much as he is in love with you?"

"In love with him? Blasphemy. I could never be in love with him. You expect him to keep our tribe safe if he were to pick me?" I say in a rush. Being the eldest of 5 daughters and no sons, whoever chooses me as their mate is to become the next chief of our clan. I severely doubt that Ajay would be up to the task.

Utxakxa laughs, shaking her head. "I think he could if he really wanted to. And the tradition is that the _male_ chooses the _female_. Not the other way around."

"That's what I said. And I still don't think he would pick me. He's not all that ambitious."

She smiles. "I never said anything about ambition."

Before I can answer, Father approaches me.

"Ah, Aglaia. How was training today?"

"It was tough, just like any other day. But I take comfort in the fact that you and Mother did this together." I stare off into space. "And look what you guys did. You saved The People from the humans."

Utxakxa whispers in my ear, "And they wound up in love. They fell for each other over the 3 months they spent together. And guess what. You and Ajay have been training with each other for over 3 years."

"Utxakxa! Please! Lay off!" She waltzes away with a smug look on her face and I turn back to Father.

"I'm sorry, Father," I say, slightly bowing my head in apology.

He puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head up. "There is no need to apologize, Aglaia. And Utxakxa was right. Your mother and I fell in love. It's okay if you find yourself feeling for Ajay. Let's just hope he finds himself feeling the same way." He smiles warmly at me and moves away from me, leaving me feeling pensive.

What if I actually fall head over heels for Ajay? What will that mean for me? And the tribe? What if he picks me and the day Father dies, he becomes chief? What am I to do then?

After much thought, I decide that if he _did_ pick me and he _does_ become chief, I am to do what Mother did when her father died and Father and she were left to face the humans.

I am to stand by him, and fight until I'm weary and my body is almost gone. And then fight more.


End file.
